TMNT's Apprentice
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: 1 girl... four turtles... no it has nothing to do with the Sorcerers apprentice but maybe just maybe this girl will figure out what it takes to truly be a ninja but yet with these four around there's no bet it'll be easy
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea randomly either way hope ya enjoy and I only own characters I made up

* * *

There is a girl who is destined to save the world... but only with the help of four hero's... she would need to learn a bit from each and then face off a great evil... only one problem... on that planet where she's from it is going to be hard... but nothing is impossible... especially with four teacher such as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Megan's POV**

I was in my backyard when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang and turned to see a light. I walked toward it and all of a sudden a Sai was at my neck. I knew these kind of weapons because of my favorite show has a character that uses these

"... I didn't do anything... I swear... I was only over here because I wanted to see what was going on" it was still there even after my plead in panic

"..."

"Please... just let me go... I won't call the police just let me go" I pleaded

"..."

"Raph... let her go" wait... was that Leo from TMNT

"..."

"Raph" The one I thought might have been Leo said and the Sai went away and I backed away from whoever was behind me but someone grabbed my shoulder making me turn around and gasp

"The TMNT" I whisper

"Um... we're looking for a girl named Megan" I turned to see it was Leo who spoke

"Uh... that's um... me... I swear I didn't do anything I'm not a criminal"

"We know" I looked at him confused

"Then um... why are you um... here"

"We are here to turn you into an awesome ninja like us" Mikey said

"That's impossible... I can't be a ninja... I can't even stand up for myself"

"Why do ya think we're here short stuff" I wanted to kill Raph for calling me short stuff but I was too scared to

"Well since you should already know us and we already know you let's get started"

"..." Great... it's 8:00 and I'm going to have to do the impossible

"Alright... stand like this" Leo said and I copied

"Like this"

"Yes now Mikey will help you... all you have to do is just show us what you can do" Mikey went a distance in front of me

"I can't"

"Leo... are you sure she's the one we have to help train to save the world from whoever she needs to save it from" Raph asked annoyed

"Raph... have patience and Megan you can"

"No I can't" Raph sighed annoyed and walked over

"Listen kid... what do you like to do?"

"Uh... draw"

"Well Mikey just stole your sketch book and is tearing it up page by page and telling you the drawings suck" all of a sudden the scene looked like it actually was happening

"And this one... you call this a piece of art... it looks like a cat that got out of the water but ended out being a blob" I lunged at Mikey and kicked him then that started the fight... after a while Mikey was face down on the ground and I growled

"Good job Megan"

"Thanks" then I heard someone I didn't overly want to see

"Hey... Cry baby... you talking to yourself again" Sierra said and I sighed

"Hi Sierra" she walked over "Why are you in my backyard"

"Because I wanted to make fun of you... duh"

"..."

"Pfft... Loser... only loser's talk to themselves"

"..." she laughed

"You are so gullible... I mean I got as popular as I am today because of you... so thanks" Raph looked ready to tackle Sierra but she left laughing and I forgot the guys were there and went over to the river and sat down and screamed angrily only to hear Sierra laugh harder. When I knew she was gone I spoke

"... She thinks she's the freaking center of the universe" I said angrily and pounded the ground with my fist only to cause it to bleed causing me to scream in pain

"Are you ok" Don asked... Until now I completely forgot they were there

"I don't need damn it helps from anybody" I said standing up and running for the house only to be stopped by Don and he looked at my hand

"I'll help you bandage this" all of a sudden the bandages were right there and Don was bandaging my hand

"How could you let her do that to you" Raph said angrily

"..."

"Answer me" I cringed

"I... I'm... um... sc... Scared"

"What did that girl mean... because of you she got popular"

"... I thought we were friends so I let her hang out with my friends but then she took all my friends and left me there but I kept being her friend... I kept trusting her because I thought she would change... it's nothing" Leo and Don looked at me concerned, Mikey was looking at my sketch pad and I didn't know what Raph was thinking

"What do you mean it's nothing... it sure sounds like something"

"You also said you didn't say anything because you were scared"

"Because it's nothing" I said looking at the ground "I'm gonna go"

"Aren't you gonna ask why that girl didn't see us" Mikey asked looking up

"Because I'm hallucinating" I said attempting to walk away but Leo stopped me

"You are not hallucinating and you also need to be training"

"Why... like Raph said... I think you got the wrong Megan"

"Well the only person who can see us is the one we are supposed to be training... you see us meaning we need to be training you"

"Ok" I said

**2 months later same POV**

"Again" Leo has gotten harder and thankfully because a "Ghost" almost killed Sierra on the second day she didn't come again. Since then so there wasn't any disturbance unfortunately for me this means I has training from 7 to 5 nonstop. But thankfully I did have a bit of time with Don so I could understand technology better but it was mostly ninjitsu.

"..."

"You're doing it wrong"

"Then how" Leo sighed

"Do you want to save the world?"

"Uh... Yeah"

"Then do this right"

"Can I take a break?"

"Evil doesn't take break Megan" I sighed and did what he wanted me to do

"Happy now"

"Again" was all he said. I saw Mikey was bugging Don about something and Raph wasn't there but I definitely knew where Leo was so I did it once again

"Now is training done?"

"No"

"Megan... dinner"

"... Ok so it is"

"Megan" my mom yelled

"Coming" I yelled back "See ya dudes" I found Raph again though as I went up and into the house

"So how was your so called practice?" she doesn't believe me I guess because she can't see them

"Leo is so tough on me I was so glad when it was time for science and when you called just then"

"Of course... well either way takes a shower after dinner"

"I know mom" after dinner I took a shower, put PJ's on then went on the computer then after an hour or so I went to sleep. That next morning must have had to be the toughest morning ever

"Wake up" someone pushed me causing me to open my eyes to see Raph standing there

"What happened?"

"Get up, get dressed in what Leo told ya ta where when ya have ta save the world then get yer butt downstairs to Leo" he then left throwing the clothes at me then closed the door. Once I put them on I raced down the stairs and found Leo... he looked serious but slightly scared

"What happened?"

"Just remember what we taught you"

"What's going on?"

"Just trust me"

"Leo..." all of a sudden I was in some building

"Get to the fifth floor... and use what Don taught you to turn the module off" I found stairs and when I got to the fifth floor I went into a module room and found foot ninja... they attacked me but I got to them first then after about 5 minutes I got the module off

"Please tell me this is a test"

"No... Just get to the seventh floor"

"Why"

"The evil you must face is there" I nod then got to the stairs and went up... once I got to the seventh floor I saw Karai was there

"So the turtles have a little girl as there apprentice" she laughed

"I may be little but I still can fight" I said when I got an idea... but Leo said only when you're losing... oh well... I noticed the guys were there

"Guys... get out of here"

"No... We aren't leaving you" I found an elevator and pushed them into it then pushed 1 and let a tear escape my eye

"Karai... You aren't getting out of here alive" I said

"What makes you so sure" I got the bomb out

"Neither of us is"

"Stupid girl" it was set to a minute when I put it on

"At least you won't be able to spread your evil" a minute... a lot can happen in a minute... like one you're alive then the next your risking your life then the third and final minute... your gonna be dead... ... all of a sudden I felt someone grab me and all of a sudden I was outside and the building exploded... I noticed I was on a roof of a different building

"Wha..."

"You think I'd let my apprentice die... you may have learned a lot but not all things I must teach you" I turned to see Leo and he had a little smile on his face

* * *

Like it, hate it you tell me what you want to... I just want to now write the 2nd chapter or some chapter of something... because I really want to continue writing... well either way... just tell me what ya want to except no mean comment which would be eliminated and I will find you and attack you with my field hockey stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone... I'm back... sorry... lots of problems and stuff came about... check my weebly page if you'd like to know what... well I decided I'd give you all a really more cooler chapter... thanks Sushi Shogun for being honest about my work... but boy will you be surprised in this chapter... hope it's what you were thinking of... I still don't own TMNT but hope ya enjoy

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I woke up confused.

"What the heck? Awe man... I was hoping it was real... I really did want to meet the TMNT." I said sadly.

"..." My dark room was scaring me though... I was now afraid... what if someone just jumped up out of nowhere and put a blade to my neck?

"Maybe going outside will clear my head." I said to myself thoughtfully. I, being the adventurous person I am, jumped off my top bunk to my bottom bunk then to the floor... My brother and I were fans of the show TMNT so both of our rooms were filled with TMNT stuff.

I silently crept down the stairs... I was straining my eyes for how dark it was and there was not even a peep of noise coming from anywhere.

"..." As I made my way to the back door I was looking around... ready for something to jump out at me. I finally was approaching the back door. I reached out my left hand slowly when I realized I had no shoes on. I then looked around the room... there had to be a pair of shoes in this room. After a few minutes or so... I finally found a pair of shoes... I wasn't sure if they were actually mine nor was I sure what color they were but I at the moment really didn't care about that. I once again reached out for the doorknob... I finally got my palm touching the cold as ice metal doorknob... I slowly opened the door then as I walked out, I closed the door behind me.

"Finally" I breathed out... I was finally under the silvery moon and bright white stars... They always seemed to take away my fears when I had a nightmare... sometimes I even talk to the trees about things.

"..." I walked over to the old brown Pickett fence and jumped over it... my mom will totally kill me if she figured out I was going down the hill at night hours but I didn't care... I needed to talk to the trees now! I silently walked down the hill and sat next to my favorite Oak tree that most likely had been there since the beginning of time.

"Hi trees... I've had another dream... it's the same one as the past two times... I don't understand." I said the last part holding back tears... I wanted to understand!

"..." Of course they didn't answer... but that's what made trees great to talk to... they always listen... at least I think they do. All of a sudden out of corner of my eye, I saw a shadow.

"Fear not child... you shall be alone no longer." The pitch black shadow disappeared but out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful white light... I stood up and walked toward it. I gasped.

"What the heck?" The white light turned to silver; I looked at its center frightened. This is almost like that reoccurring dream.

"Who the shell are you?" someone asked angrily as a blade went to my neck. I broke down crying... I didn't want to be the hero like in the dream. I just wanted to be me... be normal.

"Look what you did Raph." someone else said also angry... I didn't care about them right now... I just wanted to curl up in a blanket and ignore everything else in the world besides myself. The blade left my neck and I fell to the ground still crying.

"Sorry Leo... sorry for being cautious." the first voice shouted... I heard footsteps walk toward me and I curled up as tightly as I could.

"She didn't even see us and she's scared of us."

"Shut up Leo."

"Don't worry... we won't hurt you." a third voice told me. "Raph just is one of those attacks first and asks questions later kind of guy."

"Yeah... it's also because he just doesn't know the proper way to treat a lady" a fourth voice chimed in. This was probably mikey... well if they were actually the TMNT that is. I still ignored them.

"I don't want to be the hero; I don't want to be the hero..." I continued saying this till one of them placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about Ms.?" It must have been Don since Leo and Raph were arguing still.

"I don't care why it's me that you need to save the world but count me out of it." I yelled. I stood up and was about to run when Raph went in front of me. I backed up... they wouldn't hurt me to make me help them... would they?

"Save the world? You're seriously freaking out about us being here because you don't want us to make you save the world... are you serious" Raph started laughing.

"Raphael." Leo said angrily.

"Well?" Raph asked

"Y... Y... Yeah" I stuttered and he started laughing even more. Don walked up to me.

"We wouldn't force you to save the world." Don said.

"Yeah... that's what we're for" Mikey said flexing his muscles... I could see Leo roll his eyes.

"Then why are you four here?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Uh... we're not entirely sure of that but we're certainly not here to make you save the world." Leo said.

"Uh... sorry for making conclusions... It's just I've been getting dreams about that happening for the past few night."

"Hmm... that's strange... we've got dreams like that a few times"

"So... what's your name?" Mikey asked.

"Oh... my bad... I totally forgot... my names Megan." All four of them gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"No... It's just... you're the girl from all of our dreams." One word for that... wow.

"Well... do you have anywhere for us to stay? I mean we can't really get home." I thought for awhile.

"Um... oh right... there's a guest room but please keep quiet... everyone is asleep" I said and motioned them to follow me. I went back up to the fence... I could just feel the light from the moon as I jumped over it. I got to the back door and opened it... I motioned them all to stay quiet and they walked in... I was the last one in so I silently closed the door. I once again motioned them to follow me. We got to the steps and to make sure I was silent I got on all fours and crawled up the staircase. I looked around the corners.

"..." no one... I jumped up to the hallway and kept silently walking till I got to the guest room... I opened the door.

"Thank you." Leo said as he went into the room... since he was last one to go in, I closed the door and silently went to my room. Boy will I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

Hope this was better than the first chapter... in case you were wondering... the first chapter was at first not a dream but then after hearing from Sushi Shogun I decided to make it actually a dream which would explain why it was rushed and had a lot of errors... after all... in dreams there are plenty of errors in our thoughts... well I hope you all enjoyed and please have a ninjarific day, night or whatever time of day it is while you read this. SyroTheNinja over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone… if anyone hasn't looked at my Weebly account then look and you'll figure out why I haven't been writing and anyway… I looked at the two stories I was going to write and decided on this one because of because. Anyways, without further ado… Don't own TMNT but hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I got up and looked at my clock, the red numbers showed that it was 6:30. I got up and sat on the railing of the bunk bed, after remembering the course of last night's events, I remembered that the TMNT were there.

"Maybe I could tell Tyler." I said and crept to my brothers' door, knocking on the plain white door, I waited for him to answer the door. He answered after a minute has past. Looking at me strangely, he spoke.

"Megan, is something wrong?"

"Um Tyler, if I told you that the TMNT are here, would you believe me?" I asked. Once again, he looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright Megan?"

"Yes, knock on the guest room door and see for yourself." I said and he sighed.

"… Alright Megan, I'll play this game with you." He said going to the guest room door and knocking on the plain white door with a yellowish knob.

"What should we do?" I heard Mikey whisper.

"It's probably Megan or one of her family, she probably told someone."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her."

"Well we're guests; this is their house so they should be allowed into this room." Leo said and the door opened. It seemed like no one was inside. Tyler and I looked at each other and walked into the seemingly deserted room.

"Are you sure it wasn't ghosts?" Tyler asked me.

"No, it was definitely the TMNT." I said.

"How, did it sound like them?"

"Well when I overheard them talking to themselves when I met them, they sounded just like on the show."

"Or it was ghosts messing with you." Tyler pointed out.

"Look, do you have faith in our favorite TV show in the world?"

"Of course I have faith in TMNT… I mean really, how can't you have faith in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Well, you seem to be thinking that by not believing me… Really Tyler, if they are ninja, they are good at hiding." I said. I looked around the room and sighed. It seemed like those turtles wouldn't be coming out.

"Maybe it was another of those dreams Megan." Tyler said "Now either you go back to sleep or do something that doesn't involve that the turtles are real… they are fictional Meg." He turned around and walked a few steps but stopped to say. "You are too obsessed with TMNT Meg… you might need a break from them."

"…" He walked out. I went to the door then looked back in.

"Some heroes..." I started "… To think I looked up to them when they are too scared to even show their faces." I turned, running into my green room. Sitting on my bottom bunk crying I thought of all the things I got through because of them. Like when my grandma died I stayed strong since I knew that was what they would do, I wiped my tears away and saw all my posters.

"Hey, Megan, oh no honey, what's wrong?"

"I decided I don't like TMNT anymore."

"Why don't you like the show anymore?"

"Since I realized that they are cowards, I mean really, if they trust someone can't they trust that their relatives and friends could be trusted?"

"Alright Meg, I'll leave you alone." Mom said walking out closing the door behind her. I lay down and looking at the bunk atop of me I continued thinking about them again… I heard the door open then close.

"Leave me alone." I said stoically then threw the pillow next to me towards the door.

"Megan, we are sorry for making it seem like you were dreaming, we didn't know we were part of a TV show from here." I heard Leo said.

"Yeah, by the time we realized it, he already had walked out." Don said.

"But you still should've trusted my judgment." I said. I looked at the turtles… Leo was looking at the floor; Don was looking at me while Raph and Mikey were looking around my room. Raph eyed the one of him and muttered something I couldn't hear. Mikey however, he looked around like he was a kid in a candy store.

"No way. This room is really cool dudes." Mikey blurted "I mean really, we are so famous. And look, yours truly is looking as handsome as ever." Mikey posed with one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. The look of his was too much to stay stoical for, I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently I wasn't the only one because Raph, Don and Leo were laughing too. After shrugging confusedly, Mikey joined in on laughing. The door creaked open and I noticed my brother sneak in so I smiled through my laughing.

"No way… Megan, you were telling the truth." He said and we all stopped laughing.

"We are so sorry for hiding from you." Leo said after he had recovered from laughing as hard as he had been.

"It's alright, I just didn't expect you four to well, be here." Tyler said looking at each of them, seeing the slight shock still on his face, I could tell that he hadn't gotten over that our favorite heroes were here.

"Yeah it sounded like it when you came into the room."

"So um… oh right, my name is Tyler." He finally said taking that shocked look off of his face and replacing it with a smile "I am Megan's older brother."

"Nice to meet you Tyler, I would tell you my name if I wasn't already famous." Raph hit Mikey causing Mikey to flinch. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Ignore the goofball." Raph said "But yet, you should know that because of the TV show."

"Yeah, oh right, um… Megan we need to tell mom and dad."

"Are you sure about that Tyler? Your parents might freak out about us being here; after all we are in a TV show here." Leo asked.

"Well unless you don't want food, we are going to tell them." Mikey perked up.

"Did you say food, is it pizza?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey, if it's what we think it is, it is something that to us… is way better." I smiled at Tyler's comment. "I'll tell them so you five just stay here." Tyler walked out closing the door behind him.

"So, we are all on good terms… right?" Don asked.

"Of course we are Don." I said

"Ok, after you're parents figure out about us, can you tell me where the best punching bag is?" Raph asked.

"Um… sure I will it's in the basement." I said.

"Alright, thank you Megan."

"It's nothing."

"So Megan, what's for breakfast huh, what's for breakfast?" Mikey asked getting in my face. I fell backwards so I was lying down again. At the same time, Raph pulled Mikey away then smacked him hard on the face.

"Mikey, don't go all in her face, you'll scare her… you're already scary enough." Raph said and I laughed.

"Oh right, Mikey, I'm not going to tell you, you will have to figure out for yourself." The door opened slowly and there was a gasp.

"Oh god, Tyler was telling the truth." Mom said with disbelief written all over her (Not literally).

"Listen, we know you don't believe that we are here… but we are." Leo told my mom. Mom still looked shocked but a little less than before.

"How are you four here and why are you here?" Mom asked demandingly, she looked like she wasn't going to trust them that easily.

"…" The four mutant turtles stared at each other.

"…Well, we aren't quite sure of either one." Mom looked at them with her hands on her hip and sighed

"Well, I guess since nobody else probably will let you, you four can stay here."

"That would be much appreciated Mrs.…"

"Jameson, but Rachel is fine."

"Thank you Rachel."

"It is nothing boys, Now I believe we must make more of breakfast which shall be in around a half hour."

"Alright, thanks again Rachel." Mom nodded then walked out of the room closing the door of course.

"So Megan, we never got to ask you, but where are we?" Don asked me.

"Yeah, are we even in America?" Leo asked sitting on the chair by my desk.

"Well, to answer both of your questions… we are in Springfield, Massachusetts which yes Leo… is in America." I said getting up off the bed.

"So we're not too far off from New York State." Mikey said.

"Mikey, this isn't even our universe so why does it matter if we are nearby to New York State?" Raph asked and we continued talking till Tyler walked in.

"Hey guys… want breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Awesome, now you're talking my language." Mikey said running out of the room along with Raph who was followed by Tyler then Leo, Don and I.

"So, what are we having Rachel and…"

"Samuel."

"Yeah, what are we having?" Mikey asked again but was hit by Raph.

"Shut the shell up and stop being rude." Raph said sitting down.

"It's alright Raphael, and if you really want to know Mikey, we are having chocolate covered pancakes." Mom said as all the plates were placed on the table with the food on them. "Eat up." And that was exactly what we did to those chocolate covered goodness!

* * *

So here is the next chapter! As said earlier, check my Weebly account if you don't know why I was taking so long. I hope ya enjoyed it and sorry if the beginning sucks, I made some of it before I went to sleep, a bit before school and the rest after school. See you next chapter and please… I tried to follow Sushi's advice… hope it's good!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for the delayed story… I was having a little problem with someone at school so I was mad and this totally slipped my mind till now… don't own TMNT but hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I was sitting next to Leo and Don; we were talking about how they were going to get back to where they needed to be. Mikey was goofing off and Raph was beating the crap out of the punching bag. We were in the dimly lit basement.

"Hey guys guess what." Leo sighed.

"What is it Mikey?"

"I am famous." he said doing a victory dance but was immediately hit to the floor by Raph.

"Shut up you shell for brains."

"Aw… but Raph, we're famous here."

"We'll we have to go back sometime April, Casey and Master Splinter have to be worried by now." Leo said.

"But come on this is the life; I mean really Megan here is awesome."

"Thanks Mikey but your brothers are right, New York needs you four, sure if you find a way back you can visit but you can't just abandon New York."

"Fine" Mikey said pouting over to a yellowish couch and sat down

"I got an idea" I said

"What"

"Alright guys, where were you when you were transported here?"

"We were battling Karai, weren't we?"

"Mikey is right, we were battling Karai when this happened."

"The only thing I'd see that could have taken us here would have been Utrom technology."

"But there wasn't any there?"

"Wait, I remember something." I said after remembering all the events that had occurred before meeting the turtles.

"What is it Megan?" Leo asked.

"I remember there was a shadow."

"A shadow? What kind of shadow?"

"It was pitch black in color and said it something about not being alone anymore then a white light appeared which than turned to silver. I walked over to it then you guys were there." I said.

"Wait, some shadow is responsible for us being here?" Raph practically yelled.

"Raph, please calm down." Leo said.

"Calm down, how can I calm down when some stupid shadow took us away from New York for no reason whatsoever?" Raph yelled running out of the room… I sighed sadly.

"This is my fault, I just know it." I said sadly.

"It is not your fault so don't think that."

"Leo's right, Raph just gets cranky when he can't beat up Purple Dragons." Mikey said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll look for him." Leo said getting up and walking out of the room to find Raph.

"So, what should we do?" Mikey asked.

"Well I think that might be getting us a step closer to why and how we are here, thanks Megan." Don said ignoring Mikey.

"I said what should we do?" Mikey said again.

"We heard you, and we are going to see if we can get further into this mystery." Don said.

"Fine you two, I'll leave." Mikey said leaving.

"Ok, well is there anything else you know?"

"No, but are you sure there wasn't any Utrom technology in the room you were in?"

"Well I was quite certain there wasn't any."

"Well, do you have any shadow friends?"

"Um… no, not like what you described Megan."

"Well this is just great, just when I thought we were getting somewhere." I pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out this mystery soon enough." Don said.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the safety of the people of New York."

"We all are Megan, we all are."

"Wait; if you're here would Karai be here too?"

"Oh no, that is not a good thought." Don said.

"Maybe all five of us could patrol Springfield every night to make sure she's not."

"What are you two talking about?" I saw Raph, Mikey and Leo enter the room.

"If Karai was nearby when you guys came, she could be here… if she is then all five of us should patrol Springfield, ya know, just in case."

"Why would we take you when we patrol?"

"I'm helping you in your attempt to get back to New York." I said simply.

"You probably don't even know how to fight."

"Ya wanna bet?" I asked.

"I don't need to bet."

"Wanna see about that?"

"I don't need to."

"Why, are you scared I'll whoop your turtle butt?"

"Alright, let me at her." He said angrily but his brothers held him back from hurting me.

"I can, watch this." I said kicking the punching bag but holding back. The punching bag fell to the ground with a loud BANG!

"What kind of shell is this?" Raph said annoyed.

"I told ya so." I said.

"Megan, how many times must I tell you not to use the punching bag inside if you're going to slam it?"

"Sorry mom." I yelled up to her.

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Hey Leo, can she train with us?" Mikey asked.

"Uh… if she wants to I guess." Leo said.

"Awesome, does that mean she's going with us for patrol?"

"Yes, but Megan you need to be more careful because you still need more training."

"Alright muy capitan, I will do just that." I said saluting him then Mikey and I fell to the ground laughing.

"Very funny Megan, now Megan is there anywhere we can train?"

"Uh, outside in the backyard I guess." I said.

"Let's go" Mikey said running to the door that led outside but ending up running into it. Raph and I laughed as I walked up to the wood and glass door and flicked the gold switch thing up so the door was open.

"Mikey, it wasn't open." I said.

"Uh right, totally knew that."

"Sure ya did shell for brains, sure ya did." Raph said walking out the door.

"Alright turtle dudes, right this way." I said closing the door after the last turtle had walked outside. I then ran head first towards the fence.

"Megan, don't run into the fence!" I finally got to the fence and grabbed the top and jumped as high as I could and pushed back so I ended up on the other side. I let go of the fence and turned around smiling.

"Looks fun Megan." Mikey said and did the same as I did. Once everyone did Raph came up to me

"Are you insane?" he asked

"Maybe… maybe, but ya never know." I said. "Now come on guys." I said running down the hill.

"So, this is it?"

"Yep, now come on, we gotta train." I said happily.

"Alright, guess we can begin." Leo said.

"I can't wait for you to see my awesome moves in person." Mikey whispered to me and I giggled.

"Well my moves will kick your butt Mikey." I challenged.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Shell yeah" I said.

"Fine then, let's do this." Leo went in between us.

"No you don't you two, we will train together."

"Come on Leo, we just wanted to have some fun."

"Well we are supposed to be training not goofing off." Leo said.

"But it's fun to goof off." I countered.

"Megan…"

"Let's play ninja tag." Mikey cheered. Mikey and I both smiled at each other.

"Not it." we said in unison. Running away

"Don't make me it." Don said following after us.

"Come on, I know a place he'll never find us." I said running through the open field. The green grass was starting to wear thin and soon enough the brown dirt was showing.

"Where are we even going?" Mikey asked.

"We are going this way Mikey." I said grabbing his hand jumping down to the little bridge like structure and pulling him with me underneath it.

"This is a cool place."

"Yeah, I never got to show anyone before." I said.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because no one is really interested in this place, they think this is a stupid place to hide or that it's too dirty because of the dirt."

"Well I think it's amazing over here."

"Awesome that makes two of us." I said happily.

"…" A half hour past by and no turtle came looking for us.

"I can't believe this, it's like they completely disappeared." Raph complained.

"They have to be here somewhere." Don said.

"I think we should give up already and see if they stay wherever they are all night." Raph said laughing.

"Raph, we are not doing that." Leo reprimanded.

"Why can't we Leo?" Raph whined.

"For one, we are Megan's guests so that would be wrong, and two, Mikey is our brother."

"Uh, you got a point." Raph said

"I don't know… maybe they went inside."

"That's it, I'm giving up." Raph said.

"Raph, where are you going?"

"I'm tired of looking for them but I swear if they are in the house I am gonna kill them."

"Raph you better not." Leo said.

"Fine Leo whatever ya say Fearless." Raph said.

"Leo, maybe we should give up, it's late."

"… I guess you are right, come out guys... come out come out wherever you are." Mikey pulled me out along with him.

"Surprised dudes, we were right under your noses?"

"How did you guys manage that?"

"I always do that and I guess Mikey could because he's been a ninja all his life." I said.

"Well come on guys… we should get inside before it gets dark." Leo said.

"Sure muy capitan." I said.

"What does that even mean?" Raph asked.

"It means sure my captain." I said.

"Oh… well either way, let's go." We then headed up to the house as the sky turned pink and orange… the sun was now officially setting to end a great day with four friends... four turtle friends.

* * *

Sorry again for the delay, I promise that I won't let it happen again. Now gotta go so I can take a shower. Oh right, hope ya enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I have it in when I said I would this week! Anyway, I still don't own TMNT but either way, I hope ya enjoy! Oh and guess what, I am sick. Just enjoy though.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

It was nighttime, my room was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't sleep, I felt like something was going to happen. I just knew something was going to happen but what could it be? Maybe I should talk to the trees about it.

"…" I silently got up and snuck around my house and finally I got to the door. I saw the shoes right there and put them on, this is getting too much like when I met the guys last night. Just like then, I slowly extended my arm and wrapped my hand around the ice cold metal. I took one step out and a breeze made my hair fly everywhere. I took the second step then closed the door and walked out a few very slow steps out towards the Pickett fence.

I looked back at the door and saw that none of the guys had noticed I wasn't there. Maybe they went on patrol again and didn't invite me because they thought I was tired. I looked up to the silvery moon and nodded to myself to grant me the courage to move on. Yes, I admit it, I was scared, not sure why. Maybe it was that Karai might be here, perhaps it was that my family was hosting my heroes. I jumped over the fence and walked down the hill slowly. I found my favorite tree and sat down.

"Hi once again trees, can you give me a sign, I feel… I feel like something is going to happen, I need to know what it is." I looked down at the forest green grass that looked darker because it was nighttime. Suddenly I felt odd, as if I was missing something, as if I was something more. Ugh, maybe I'm just too much of a dreamer; at least it seems like it these days. I was too deep in thought to see a figure walk over and sit next to me.

"Isn't it a little cold out here?" I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry; I thought you saw me walking over here." I looked over to see that sitting next to me was Leo.

"It's alright Leo, I was just thinking." I said then suddenly noticed the feeling I had before was gone. As I said before, it's probably me being a dreamer.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, it's just, I feel weird. Like something is missing. You probably don't understand what I'm saying."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because not even I understand what I'm saying, what I'm feeling. It's probably just me being a dreamer." I said.

"No, I think I know what you're talking about. Is the feeling there every time you're alone?" I thought about that for a while.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you also feel like something's going to happen any second?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it started last night, how about you?"

"Well, it came when I was trying to fall asleep earlier. It was taking over and made me unable to fall asleep." I said.

"Same here, I came out here thinking that it would clear my mind."

"That's a bit of the reason why I came out too." I admitted.

"So, do you think Karai actually came here?" Leo asked me.

"I hope not, but I don't know. What about getting back to New York, do you think we can get you four there?" I asked.

"I hope so, but you never know. It's not like we don't like you and your family, it's just…"

"You miss Master Splinter, Casey and April." I finished.

"Yeah, we really do miss them and just want to go there to at least tell them we are alright."

"Yeah, I understand, I'd feel the same way."

"…" The silence was deafening, I looked up to that silvery moon and white stars and prayed that we would find a way out of this. If I wasn't focused on my personal problems, I probably would have figured this out already.

"Are you alright Megan?"

"Huh, oh yeah, just was thinking" I said.

"You tend to think a whole lot" he said when my hair went in front of my face. The wind stopped, leaving my hair in front of my face.

"I guess so." I said as he moved a few strands of hair from my eyes. "I'll get you four back home, I promise." I was certainly determined, that's for sure.

"Alright, but it will take more time till we actually go back."

"Ok, sure." I said obliviously.

"I think you're starting to get tired." he said.

"Why would you want to know"?

"You are spacing out why more."

"Well you are yawning." I said as he performed a yawn.

Guess we are even then." He said "Now you are tired to I suggest that you go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are, now let's get back up there so you can go to your room and go to sleep."

"Fine, I'll go, happy now." I said.

"Yes, now let's go." He said as we went walked back up. After walking in, from the windy atmosphere, I was so tired, I was leaning on Leo. "I'll carry you if you're going to be putting such a Burdon on yourself."

"Oh, No it isn't, I am perfectly fine." I said.

"You keep telling yourself that, now let's go." Leo said then took me to my room. "Night Megan, see ya tomorrow." He closed the door and went to his room I'm guessing.

"Well, guess I am tired" I admitted to myself than went under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Yes I know this isn't Friday anymore, but oh well, it's midnight plus some number so oh freaking well. At least I did it. I think I'll start making it tomorrow (Which is now today)! Any ways I hope ya enjoyed and now I shall go to sleep. Since I am starting to fall asleep alright… peace out and sorry for the mistakes… I did most of this right before bed so oh well, now gotta go get some rest. Night people!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone… still don't own TMNT but enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

It was around noon now. Mikey, Raph and Tyler were in the basement doing something. Don was talking to mom so I was with Leo in the backyard and we were training.

"Wow Megan, you're pretty good." Leo said as I dodged his attack.

"I may be good, but you're the one who's been learning since you could walk." I said.

"Well how long have you been training then?"

"It's been around five years, why?" Leo stopped.

"Wait, you've been a ninja for five year and you're this good?"

"Uh…" I started as I put my pointer finger on my cheek "I guess so." He looked at me jaw open.

"Shell, I wasn't that good after only five years of training."

"Well, I did watch the show and after seeing that Mikey could do the stuff I knew I could." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, it does seem like that would be so." He said.

"So uh, Leo… This may sound a bit odd, but how old are you guys?" I asked

"That's not an odd question, I mean you don't know what part of the show we were at when we were transported here. We're all eighteen." No way, that's a year older than me!

"Cool, you're all a year older than me."

"Hey Megan, why don't we sit down and talk about our lives, I mean even though you know a lot about us, you might not know everything. Plus I'd like to find out about you." Leo said sitting down on the forest green grass.

"Sure." I said and I sat down next to him.

"So, since you don't know a lot about me, why don't you ask first?" I asked

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"That's easy, green, you know, like the forest… it's my favorite place ya know." I said

"Hmm…"

"Oh, I got one." I started. "Why did you decide to pick the Katana as your weapon."

"I just felt that they were calling out to me, like they were calling me to wield them." He said. And we continued asking questions to each other till we needed to go in for dinner.

"The meal was great Mrs.…"

"Oh please Leonardo, just call me Rachel."

"Well Rachel, it was really a great meal." Leo said.

"I'll cleanup mom." I said.

"Are you sure you can do that?" mom asked.

"I won't make a mess this time mom. Even if I did, I'd clean it up this time." I said groaning. I remembered last time I cleaned up. Mom ended up slipping over water and I boy did I get a yelling about not cleaning right.

"Please be right Megan."

"Come on guys, we still have a game to play." Mikey said… that must have been what they were doing.

"Alright, let's go." Tyler, Raph and Mikey went back downstairs.

"Oh Donatello, you wanted to see the car." Dad said.

"If you wouldn't mind." They left to the garage and mom went upstairs. This left Leo and I.

"Need any help." I looked over to the sink and saw millions of dishes that I literally wrinkled my nose and groaned.

"Yeah, maybe I do need help." I said.

"Alright, let's do this then." He said and we got to work on the towers of dishes awaiting us, talking in the process of course.

"… So then Tyler said 'All is well that ends well, not that anything really ends well' then he pushed his friend onto the floor." I said and we both laughed.

"Hey Megan guess what."

"What's up Leo?" I asked. He took the faucet and aimed it at me then turned the water on, then off.

"Ha- ha, I got you Megan." He said.

"Leonardo Hamato." I warned.

"Oh no, I'm so scared, the little ninja girl is going to kill me." He said faking to be scared and I chased him around the house. I finally got into the living room and pounced on him so that he landed on the brown couch.

"Now to get what you deserve." I said jumping up and getting a squirt gun that we use to water the plants on the window sill.

"What kind of weapon is that?" he asked me.

"You're worst nightmare." I said in a scary voice then started squirted him.

"Oh no, the evil Megan has got me." He said and we both fell to the floor laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever." I said.

"Same goes with me." Leo said and we both sat up. We were inches apart when we looked at each other. That feeling from last night… I feel it again. Like the missing thing was here. "Megan."

"Is something wrong Leo?" I asked.

"No I just, never mind."

"Are you sure Leo?"

"Yeah, it's nothing Megan?"

"If you say so…" I said I truly wanted to know what Leo wanted tell me, but he obviously didn't want to so I wasn't going to press him about it.

"Maybe we should get my brothers so we can patrol the city." Leo said.

"Sure, let's go" I said and we got his brothers and went for patrol.

"Leo, can we go back to Megan's house." Mikey whined a few hours into the patrol.

"Quit whining goofball." Raph said annoyed.

"But this is boring… Karai is obviously not here in Springfield." Mikey said.

"Mikey, she's a ninja; she could just be acting like a ninja and keeping invisible." I said.

"But she would have showed up by now." Mikey complained.

"Scared to say this, but Mikey is right." Raph said.

"That's what she wants you guys to think, she could be right around the corner and we wouldn't even know it." I said.

"Megan has a point guys, she could just be waiting for the right time to strike"

"But why would she do that?" Mikey asked. "Besides, we haven't seen her so can we just head back?"

"Megan, all three of us are tired, can't we just go back you your house."

"I'm not the one in charge, your brother is." I said.

"Fine, Leo, can we head back to Megan's house so we can sleep."

"No, I seriously think she might come out."

"Stop being over dramatic Leo, she's not coming out tonight so can't we just go back to Megan's house to get some sleep." Mikey said.

"Yeah, even if ya aren't fearless, I'm going back and getting some shut eye."

"I'm in on that too." Mikey said.

"Same here guys." Don agreed.

"Wait guys, I sense something coming." Leo said.

"Who could it be?" Raph said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Raph."

"Whatever you say fearless, whatever you say."

"It has been a while turtles." We all jumped at the voice coming from the pitch black shadow, could it be Karai? A figure walked into the light of the silvery moon.

* * *

This is amazing, I'm actually getting it in when I said I would! Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it and hope it makes ya can't wait for more TMNT's apprentice epicness. Hope ya have a ninjarific night, day, or whatever you are experiencing at the moment. Let the ninjitsu be with you. Cowabunga dudes, see ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people I'm back to make another chapter! Don't own TMNT but I still hope ya enjoy!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I was scared, I don't know who this person was, but whoever it is knows the guys. The figure stepped out into the light of the silvery moon and I was shocked at who it was because it was not who I was expecting.

"Master Splinter." they cheered happily running to him. I smiled seeing that they were happy to see that they were not the only mutants in Springfield.

"Wait, we almost forgot… Master Splinter, this is Megan, she's been helping us since we got here to Springfield, Massachusetts."

"Is this true?" he asked me.

"Yes Master Splinter." I said.

"Guess what Master; we're in a TV show in this universe." Mikey cheered.

"So that is why you are not afraid?"

"Yes, I've watched the shows since I was very young Master Splinter so I am very familiar with you all."

"I see, and my boys haven't been causing you much trouble have they?"

"No, they've been very good turtles since they came." I told Master Splinter.

"That is great to hear Megan, and thank you for taking care of these turtles."

"It was nothing really, I have a little of everything to please their interests so they mainly focused on those things."

"Well, are we done with training now?"

"Are we at my house?" I asked.

"No." Mikey said.

"Great, you answered your own question Mikey." I said.

"Great discovery Mikey, you know how to think." Raph said and we started laughing then high fived (Threed in Raph's case).

"Guys, stop it. Besides we were going to go home after this anyway." We got back home and Tyler was sitting in the living room.

"You dudes are back, awesome. Hey Mikey, wanna play Video games?"

"Tyler, we found Master Splinter." I said and he suddenly ran into the room then bowed.

"Hello Master Splinter, I am Tyler, Megan's older and wiser brother."

"Since when were you wiser? Last time I checked you were getting C's and B's in normal classes and was getting A's in honor's classes." I said.

"You're that smart?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I can easily do his homework."

"Megan, stop it."

"Fine…" I started as I yawned. "I'm gonna go hit the sack anyway." Without another word, I turned around and went up the stairs to my room. I then got ready for bed and went under the covers of my bed when suddenly…

"Oh no… it's Karai." I quickly sat up and got out of bed. The door slammed open then closed, Mikey made sure I was behind him.

"Did I hear that Karai is here… as in, in the house here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's not hurting anyone."

"Are you sure?" I asked when I suddenly remembered my dream.

"Of course I'm sure, with my bro's, Master Splinter and I here, there is no way she'd be able to hurt anyone." The dream then came back but it made my head hurt a lot.

"You guys need to get out of here." I said.

"What are you talking about Megan?" Mikey asked.

"Just go, I have a plan but you need to leave."

"No, I am not leaving."

"Then you need to stay here." I said then ran downstairs to see all but Leo had been hit to the side.

"Karai, Leave my home." I said. She looked at me and laughed.

"Megan what are you doing down here?" Leo asked.

"So, you are the girl named Megan?"

"What, how do you know my name?" I asked and she walked up to me.

"You are the exact girl is said to be the one to kill me. Ha, you probably couldn't even kill a fly."

"…What the shell… you barge into my house and tell me that I am weak." I yelled lunging at her when suddenly I was thrown to the other side of the room, next to Don. Leo started fighting her defensively; well; at least I know I am definitely in the group now. Ok, that was a weird thought; I mean really I was already part of the group since they came.

"Are you alright Megan?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said. I then attempted to get up when Mikey suddenly was there.

"Oh shell." Mikey said then ran over to me. "This is my fault if I wasn't an idiot I would have seen this coming."

"It's alright Mikey, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." He argued.

"Well you didn't force me down here did you?"

"I didn't."

"Exactly, you did the opposite so it's my fault." I said. Suddenly I noticed that Leo needed help. "Mikey, we need to help Leo." I got power back and ran over and helped him fight.

"Megan what the shell is you doing."

"I'm helping you, what else could I be doing?" I asked

"I can do this, Megan get out of here."

"No, I am perfectly fine fighting for myself, you saw me yourself." Karai then suddenly hit Leo to the wall.

"Leo… you will pay for everything you've done Karai." I said then lunged at her.

"You know girl, you will never survive."

"I don't need to survive this battle; I just need to bear you easy." I said dodging her attack then throwing in side punches as well as a round house kick.

"You are a good fighter girl; perhaps you will join the foot." I jumped to the left to avoid getting hit by her sword.

"I'd only join over my dead body." I yelled at her and then I ran at her with everything I had possessed. I then gave as many attacks as I could as well as dodging all of her attacks. Well, all of the attacks besides one, the last one. I hit left then I dodged right. I ducked then did a round house kick. I was actually doing pretty well till that point.

"I believe this is the end girl." Karai said. I felt exhausted, what with all of the training today, patrol, plus this… I just couldn't take it all without being tired. I was actually way more than tired. Suddenly though, something happened. Something truly stupid happened. I was hit, I took that hit well but unfortunately this made a wonderful deception and suddenly I was thrown not only just across the room, But indeed, it was something scarier. I was thrown across to the other side of the floor on the other side of the level. I then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

So that is this chapter. I would have made it better but once again, I made this late at night. Don't ask why because I have no idea why. Anyway, I am really tired at the moment so I guess I'll see ya next time! SyroTheNinja over and out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! Chapter 8 is here! Anyway, I still don't own TMNT. I think this may just be around the end. Around I don't know… 3 more chapters including like my last completed story a final goodbye thingy (Hey, stories are sentimental to me especially ones made by me). Well enjoy this chapter before I ramble on some more.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

"Megan… Megan wakes up." I heard this as I woke up. I sat up and saw the TMNT and my brother looking at me.

"How are you feeling Megan" Don asked.

"I… I… how am you five here?" I asked.

"What do you mean Megan; we've been here for two days already."

"You have?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"I don't believe you." I said. "Are they telling the truth Tyler?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Uh all I remember was having those weird dreams about them coming, does this mean they are training me to defeat Karai?" I asked.

"We'd never make you do that kind of thing Megan." Don said.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Mikey said.

"Are you four positive this isn't going to end up like my dream."

"Even if it was going to, we wouldn't let you ever get hurt, you can count on that."

"Yeah, even if shell for brains over here won't help you." Raph said.

"Raphael." Master Splinter said firmly.

"Fine, I'm sorry Mikey." Raph muttered.

"We got Karai out of here, for now so there's no need to worry." Leo said.

"Thanks dudes, now what time is it?" I asked looking at the time to see it was morning. "6:30, nice dude." I jumped out of the bed.

"Megan, don't do that, you could get hurt."

"No I won't." I responded.

"Well, do you want to take a chance?"

"Why not take a chance."

"Even ninja like my son's need rest. You need rest as well child."

"Alright Master Splinter, I'll rest." I said going back onto the bed.

"Alright, now for the day you are staying here and no ninja business for today Megan."

"But Don… I love being a ninja."

"Yeah… ninja power rocks dudes." Mikey cheered punching his fist upward.

"Either way, you are staying here."

"I know guys, no need to beat it into me." I said full of boredom. "Now can I go downstairs to get some food?" Leo sighed

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well I was going to get some cereal."

"Ok." The others left declaring I needed my rest; I was starting to get my memory back of what happened in the previous two/ three days. Leo brought me some cereal though then sat down on my desk chair after facing it towards me and making it closer.

"Leo, I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, because I remember what happened and so I'm sorry because I didn't listen to you." I said.

"I should be the one sorry; if I kept a better eye on you and protected you better this wouldn't have happened."

"Does that mean we are even?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess so." He said.

"Want to go against Don and go outside?" I asked.

"And sit by the trees?" he asked.

"You know me to well." I said and we went out the window and around the house so we got to the deck then jumped down. He jumped first and I lost balance because of being weak and stuff. He caught me and picked me up, I felt weird. Like something missing was there again. I ignored it. "Can you put me down?"

"I can, but I won't because I don't want you to fall." Leo said.

"I can walk Leo." I said.

"I don't want to take the risk Megan." He said and once we got to the oak tree he put me down in a sitting position then sat down next to me.

"Thank you Mr. Hero." I said.

"Mr. Hero huh… what does that make you, Ms. Damsel in distress?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Megan, Ms. Ninja in training' or something like that" He laughed.

"Ninja in training, you're acting like a Hamato to me. I'm serious; you are like all of us mixed together."

"Guess I got it from the turtles themselves."

"Then why are you more into ninjitsu like I am."

"You never know." I said. "It could be anything." I looked at him.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

"Yeah, the one time at night when I came down and you must have followed me."

"Yeah, hey Megan, I have a little question."

"And I might have a little answer." I said and he laughed.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Please define like." I said.

"I'm talking about the love kind."

"Oh, well maybe yes, maybe no, you never know." Secretly I did love someone, but I didn't need to tell him who it was.

"Who is it?" Ok, now what, how am I going to avoid this?

"Somebody we both know."

"O… One of my brother, you love one of my brothers?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe I don't even know." I said then laughed.

"I'm serious Megan." Leo said.

"I am too." I said.

"Why don't you tell me your answer to that kind of question then maybe I'll tell you." Actually I wanted to see if he felt the same way about me. Yes I fell in love with him, but I can't help it.

"Well, the truth is…"

"Leo…" Ok, maybe I should tell him now.

"I love you." We said in unison then stared at each other. I just couldn't believe this; we felt the same way about each other! He then leaned over and kissed me. I went with it but I still can't believe this. He wrapped me in his arms and all I could think was how amazing this was.

"…" After a while I heard cheering

"Yeah, go Leo"

"Woohoo" we broke apart and looked at the direction of the cheering and there in the distance was my family and Leo's family (minus April and Casey which are basically like family to them).

"Uh oh, we are gonna get it." Mikey said

"Every turtle and human is now for themselves." Tyler said running away. I jumped up and ran after Tyler who was running uphill.

"Get back here, Tyler Jameson" I said yelling

"Get back here you guys" I heard Leo yell and we eventually cornered them at the house and beat them up. Leo and I then walked inside, hand in hand smiling from ear to ear for two reasons. One because we had just kicked butt, and two, because we were with the person we loved.

* * *

What you think people. Please review and yeah… hope ya enjoyed. Peace out people!


	9. Sorry People

Hey everyone… sorry but all weekend I've been camping and I didn't get the chapter in because of it… I will either put it in sometime this week or put in both next Friday. Again really sorry, I would have put this in on Friday but I didn't remember till after I got to the camp. It was fun and we went on a ghost tour, but me being the skeptical person I am didn't think there were ghosts there, I mean there most likely was but I just didn't get proof of the ghosts... Anyway, really sorry, I know everyone is probably mad at me for instead of posting a chapter I am writing this but I promise I will get the next chapter in within a week… Sorry.

~ SyroTheNinja


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my friends, I promise that will NEVER happen again if I have anything to say about it. Either way I don't own TMNT and hope ya enjoy the ninth chapter of the story!

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I was on the couch sitting next to Leo who had his arm around me.

"So… any plans to defeat Karai?" I asked everyone.

"I say we find her hideout and get her from there." Raph said.

"Raph, we are ninja with honor, and that does NOT show honor." I said matter-of-factly.

"I think…" Mikey started.

"No ya don't." Raph and I said at the same time. And since he was sitting on the other side of me, we high fived

"Raphael, Megan… you two must apologize to Michelangelo." Master Splinter said sternly.

"Yes Master Splinter… sorry Michelangelo." Raph and I said in unison.

"But Mikey, you are still not the best thinker in the world." I said

"Master Splinter told you to apologize to me Megan."

"I apologized to Michelangelo like he told me to, but I didn't need to apologize to Mikey." I said and Raph and I high fived.

"Megan!" Master Splinter said warningly.

"Fine, sorry to Mikey too." I said then leaned back. "Hey guys, doesn't anyone feel like something bad is gonna happen?"

"I feel that way as well." Master Splinter said.

"I feel it too." Don said.

"That makes four."

"I feel that way too." Leo said.

"And don't forget me."

"How could we forget you Mikey?" Raph said. Suddenly I heard glass break

"Hey, was that glass breaking?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was definitely breaking glass." Tyler said.

"Let's check it out." We all got up. Suddenly I noticed a black figure.

"Something is over there." I said when I suddenly remembered the part of my dream where I pushed everyone out. "Everyone get out of the house."

"Why, Megan is you alright?"

"The dream, something tells me this is the dream… now out." I pushed everyone out of the deck door and once they were out there I locked the door and ran in the direction the black figure went. I stopped when I finally saw her.

"So, the turtles sent you to defeat me? I defeated you easily last time and I will do it again." She said pulling out her sword and facing me.

"You will defeat no one more Karai." I said and slowly pulled it out, this is my dream, let's hope he makes it in time.

"What are you doing girl?"

"Nothing really, just gets ready for your defeat Karai." I said then pushed the button and threw it onto her. It latched onto her so she screamed. I then ran to find my parents. They had to be around here somewhere…

"Mom… dad… we need to get out of here, now… before five minutes is up" I yelled and finally saw them and sighed in relief "Come on." I tried pulling them but they didn't move

"Megan, escape for yourself, you are still young, hurry out." Mom said.

"But, dad, talk sense into mom." I said as I cried. Dad only shook his head.

"Your mother is right, leave while you still have the chance."

"But…"

"Megan, Megan where are you?" I heard Leo yell.

"Get to him honey, he'll protect you from anything, you know that, he'll be there for you."

"But I need you guys too." I said still crying and I noticed Leo run into the room.

"Leo, hurry, you take her while you still have time."

"What about you two?" Leo asked.

"We will always be there… just promise us to be there with her, always."

"I promise." He said.

"Get away from here, now." And Leo, who must have seen I didn't want to leave them, picked me up and jumped out the window and jumped to the roof then ran as fast as he could and jumped to the deck and over the fence. I looked up and saw the others

"Where are mom and dad?" Tyler asked.

"They wanted to stay in there."

"Are they insane?" he yelled. "They are going to die." Leo put me down and held my hand. I looked towards the house and it was just in time to see a big explosion. I then hugged Leo and cried harder, he stroked my hair.

"Shh, it'll be alright."

"How do you know?" I cried out.

"Hey, cheer up Megan, mom and dad would want us to be happy, not sad." Tyler said.

"…" I looked up at Leo and he wiped away the tears, I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thank's Leo." I said. Suddenly out of nowhere, a bright light as light as lightning shot down, it was silvery white. It landed only a few meters away. It then spread out to a circle at least five meters in diameter and 10 meters tall, just like the one the turtles were brought here with.

"Oh no, is someone else coming?" Don asked.

"Maybe it's to let us go back." Mikey said.

"Awe, does that mean this is goodbye?" Tyler asked.

"No, we are the best partners in crime ever." Mikey and Tyler cried out at the same time earning a smack on the head from both Raph and I.

"You two are stupid." We said at the same time.

"But we won't ever see each other again." Oh god… Tyler was right, I'll never see them again, and that included Leo.

"You two are coming with us." Oh my god, Master Splinter is SO awesome.

"Yay, thanks MS!" Tyler cheered.

"Who the shell is MS?" Raph asked.

"It means Master Splinter."

"I would prefer you to call me that instead of these names Tyler."

"Yes Master Splinter." Tyler said.

"But we can really go with you?" I asked, hoping this wasn't another dream.

"Of course, you both make my sons happy and you especially make Leonardo happy…. It is the least we can do for you and your brother." I bowed.

"Thank you very much Master Splinter." I said gratefully.

"Well, let's go guys!" Mikey and Tyler cheered and started jumping around like idiots.

"Shell for brains." Raph said.

"Shell for brains times two that is." I corrected as they went through the portal, followed by Master Splinter and Don.

"I'm going to miss this place in a way."

"Yeah, this was the only place I've ever lived…" I said.

"Don't worry Megan."

"Let's go see if those goofballs caused damage already." Raph said and all three of us laughed then went through the portal. When we got to the other side, I noticed we were in the guy's house.

"Awesome we're home" Raph said.

"Whoever is here you better have a good reason to be here." I heard someone yell and run in.

"Yeah, its call we live here." Casey turned towards us after Raph said that.

"Guys… you've been gone for days, where the shell were you."

"In Springfield, Massachusetts… And it was some different universe because we were in a TV show Casey, imagine it… me, your prettiest turtle friend on a TV show."

"Shut up Mikey." Raph said.

"So, I'm guessing you two help 'em out." April said.

"Well, our parents did too but… we had a little friend named Karai and so we blew up the house but our parents didn't come out."

"Oh no… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright; I just can't believe we are here, in New York City in our favorite TV show!" Tyler cheered.

"To think he's supposed to be older than me." I said and all of us besides Mikey and Tyler laughed because they were busy playing Halo. "Oh right… I'm Megan and that's my older brother, Tyler."

"Oh, well I'm guessing you know who we are."

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said.

"So, did you defeat Karai?" Casey asked.

"I think so, the bomb latched on to her and I think that because the portal showed up, she was defeated, but I have no idea." I said.

"Wait, you defeated her?"

"Yes, I did defeat her."

"You only did because you locked us out talking about the dream." Master Splinter then went to his room most likely to meditate.

"Hey, you guys are ninja; you guys could have stopped me ya know." I said and Casey started laughing.

"She's got a point guys, no offence to her, but you guys are probably way stronger than Megan is so you guys could have stopped her from kicking you out." April, Casey and I just laughed at the turtles.

"Shut up guys." Raph said annoyed. "Ugh, that's it." He stomped away to the dojo and I noticed him start punching a punching bag.

"What feel the need to get stronger to prove you aren't weaker than a teenage human girl?" I yelled to him and he growled.

"Shut up Megan." He said annoyed.

"Why, this is fun." I said laughing once again.

* * *

Two more chapters and one of them is coming in later tonight (I hope it'll not take long) But this is almost done, I'm so sad, I'm gonna cry. WHAAA! Anyway, please vote on the poll I put on my page, whichever gets the most votes is what I'm doing and remember, Friday is the day I am updating. Now, onto chapter 10, I've got a promise to keep to you guys!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, whatever time it is that I finish this it is still Friday that I'm posting this chapter (And if not then you have permission to write something mean to me). Anyway, just like I promised it is here. Well I still don't own TMNT but whatever, still enjoy people!

* * *

**Seven years later**

Megan walked down the stairs. She held onto the railing and watched her step. Once she got to the bottom she speed walked to the kitchen and crept over to the refrigerator and opened it and grabbed chocolate.

"And what do you think you're doing out of bed missy?" she gulped and turned around without showing the chocolate.

"Nothing Donnie." He knew she was hiding something; she only called him Donnie when she was hiding something. He sighed.

"What are you hiding this time?"

"Nothing, especially not chocola… nothing." She quickly caught herself.

"Alright, give it over; you know I said no chocolate?"

"No, my baby." She cried out dramatically as Don grabbed the chocolate.

"Megan, the baby is why you aren't eating chocolate, remember? Now, have a sandwich instead."

"No…" she whined "I want my chocolate."

"Megan…"

"I need chocolate" she yelled and he sighed.

"Leo, help." He yelled and Leo strolled in.

"What's wrong?"

"Your wife is after chocolate, and I think she might kill me can you take her somewhere till I dispose of the chocolate." Suddenly two knuckleheads ran in.

"You can't get rid of chocolate." They cried.

"Well until the baby is born, we need to get rid of it since someone can't stop eating chocolate." Leo dragged her to their room and Tyler grabbed the chocolate bar in Don's hand.

"Can we just split this one… PLEASE." Tyler said "Just because my little sister can't have it doesn't me I need to go underprivileged, right?" Don sighed.

"Fine, eat it. But all the other chocolate is going to April and Casey's." Don said picking up the phone and calling April.

"Hello?"

"Hey April, Megan tried AGAIN to eat chocolate even though I've purposely told her not to, can we store the chocolate at your house." Leo ran into the room freaking out.

"Uh, Don… I… I think it's…"

"I'll call you right back April, Leo says it is coming." He quickly threw the phone to Mikey and followed Leo up the stairs to their room. Leo and Don ran over to Megan.

"Breath Megan, breath"

"No, I was gonna hold it in." she said sarcastically and kept praying for the pain to end.

"Relax honey."

"Relax; sure, how the shell can I relax when I'm basically in enough pain to be considered dying?" she yelled. "Sorry, Leo I just… it hurts."

"Don't worry Megan, it'll be over soon." Don said.

"You'd better be right Donatello." She said.

"Well just push and it'll be over faster." Don replied

"What do you think I'm doing Sherlock?" she asked Don when suddenly with one big giant pain, it stopped.

"You did great Megan." Leo told her.

"It's a girl." Don said after looking at the wailing child. Master Splinter walked in curious what was going on now and once seeing the child, he calmly walked over but he was filled with joy. Everyone walked in.

"Is it a he or she, April wants to know?" Mikey asked.

"Girl, she's a girl." Leo said distractedly as he held his baby girl.

"It's a girl April." April then started squealing, this caused Mikey to nearly drop the phone. Thankfully Raph had caught it.

"Shell she's excited." Mikey said. "So Leo, Megan… what are you naming her?"

"…" They didn't hear him; they were too focused on their baby to even hear Mikey.

"Guy's, let's go now." Don said.

"Can we keep our chocolate in the house then?" Tyler asked.

"Well seeing as we don't need to keep it away from Megan most likely, right Don?"

"Yes, now leave you goofs."

"But Megan's my little sister." Tyler complained.

"Well you can see all three of them later, now leave."

"Fine, we'll just go play Halo."

"Awesome suggestion dude." Tyler said and they ran out of the room

"Not too loud you shell for brains'…" Raph said "They are such idiots" he then walked out

"Leonardo, Megan… what shall you name her?"

"…" They looked up, both snapping out of their thoughts and then looked at each other

"Um…" In truth, they never discussed a name because they thought it would just come to them when the child was born. But now they didn't even know what to name her.

"…" After a half hours of staring at each other it seemed as though they had telepathically decided because they answered at the same exact time and said the exact same thing.

"Shen, we shall name her Shen." They had said in unison. Both Don and Master Splinter stood there shocked. Splinter had recovered first and smiled.

"Shen does sound like a great name for her." He said and walked out and to his quarters, perhaps this time when going into Meditating he could see his master and tell him! Don however, continued standing there like a deer in the headlights. After a while he smiled.

"I'll leave you three alone then." Don said then left the room and sat next to Raph.

"Did they name 'er yet?" Raph asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, they named her Shen."

"Cool, as in the Shen that saved MS?" Tyler asked.

"Wow, it's been seven years since you used that name you made up."

"Yeah, and I still remember it so ha." Tyler said as he and Mikey continued playing Halo.

"You never change my friend, you never change, but I do know that something that will never change EVER is that I will win this game!" Mikey said.

"Yeah right Mikey. It's me that'll win." Tyler said.

"They are such shell for brains."

"You two need to keep the volume down, got it." Don said.

"Why, it's so much fun being loud!" Tyler and Mikey said at the same time.

"Megan is tired and Shen was just born so they both need you to be quiet."

"Oh, right… totally knew that." The two goofballs said in unison.

"Sure ya did guys, sure ya did." Raph said.

"Raph, stop it." They said loudly.

"How about you two be good uncles and shut the shell up." Don said when April practically ran in, dragging Casey in behind her.

"Where are they?"

"In their room, Megan and Shen are probably sleeping."

"Awe, that's such a cute name." April said.

"Well you can see all three of them later, for now what we all can do is sit here and watch the goofball friends play Halo" Don replied and April sadly sat down along with Casey. Raph and Casey, after a half hour of watching the stupid (In their opinion) game, they decided to leave and find some purple dragons or just do something besides sitting there bored. It was night now so it wasn't as if Leo or Splinter would kill Raph for it.

"Don't they ever care?" April asked Don.

"They do, they just don't care about that." He said pointing to the TV screen.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"…"

"I can't wait to see her." April squealed.

"April, calm down" Don told April.

"But I'm just so excited!" April cheered.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed when we were talking on the phone" Mikey said

"Sorry, guys, I was just so excited she was a girl, now Megan and I have another shopper in our group."

"Megan hates shopping."

"No, April got her into shopping, remember?" Tyler said to Mikey.

"Oh, right."

"Hey, who wants cake?" Raph said as he and Casey walked in with a chocolate cake. Suddenly Megan was walking down with Leo running after her.

"Did someone say cake?" she asked and April ran over to her.

"Awe, she is SO adorable."

"I know, did the boys tell you her name is Shen."

"Yeah, and that is such a cute name and a good fit for her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Megan, I thought you were tired?" Leo asked.

"I was till I heard someone say cake, now whoever it was is getting me the cake." Megan said as she and April sat back on the couch and talked.

"Here, Megan." Raph said handing her a piece. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked at the same time, she was so happy though, not scared or hurt like the others were thinking.

"IT'S CHOCOLATE!" Megan yelled and since April was now holding Shen, Megan ate the cake happily.

"Wait, you gasped over chocolate?"

"Because chocolate is amazing and I wasn't allowed to have it because a certain someone said I couldn't and he always caught me every time." She said as she glared at Don. Mikey and Tyler then got their pieces and enjoyed the chocolate like they haven't had it in months even though it was only an hour ago.

"The three chocolate musketeers have struck again."

"Oh, it's SO good to eat chocolate again!" Megan said happily.

"You and your chocolate." Leo said laughing and soon after, everyone else joined in.

Within his room, Master Splinter had heard everything and even through his meditative state, he was still able to smile. Megan after all would always be Megan, no matter what happened along the way. It also meant that you must give her chocolate and if you don't... who knows what she'll do!

* * *

Hey people. . Remember that final goodbye thing I did for Another TMNT story? Well I'm doing that for this one too. So yeah, hope ya enjoyed! Oh and review now if you want to be in the last chapter! You have a week to review people since next week is when I post it!


	12. Randomness

Hey people, I'm writing this on my moms computer because mine is just black screen, thankfully I saved it all onto a flash drive before this.

_Don: _Do you need me to look at it?

No I'm fine using my moms computer, as long as I got the stuff I'm fine

_Megan:_ Hey everybody, Syro went to D.C. and she didn't take us

_Everybody:_ What

Hey, at least you guys didn't get lost

_Raph:_ You got lost (Starts laughing and I punch him) Ow

That's what you get for laughing at me. Sides, I got really epic pictures. Like Abe Lincoln's hat!

_Raph:_ You just said you were at the zoo

I was, but we went to museum's too.

_Mikey: _As in more than one?

No (Sarcasm included of course)

_Megan: _Hey Syro, do you think the worlds going to end tomorrow?

I don't care, if it does, it does… there's nothing we can do so why freak out about it

_Leo: _Don't you have other things to point out besides this so called world ending

Yeah, uh… at least I think I do

_Leo: _(Sigh) About stories and about thanking people

Oh right… I totally was just testing you

_Leo: _Sure you were

Whatever, before further ado, my thanks to…

_Tmntfreak1996_

_Sushi Shea Shogun_

_Trans- Siberian Fan 12_

And everyone else that is reading, or something else that helps me in this somehow

_Megan: _Now, to your info about stories

Ah, yes. Alright people, there is a poll thing on my page. Answer it however you want but it must be what you'd want it to be… Alright that's it… right

_Leo:_ Wrong

What else do I need to say

_Leo: _You should know

Oh yeah, right… ok…

_Raph: _Before the end of the world Syro

Tomorrow is not the end of the world Raph. But if you insist, ok, you all may hate me for this… but I'm not making any more TMNT stories

_Everyone: _What!

I'm sorry, but I'm just not into TMNT anymore. Sorry but I just can't force myself to write TMNT stories if I'm not into it anymore.

_Mikey:_ What will you write then

I don't know, why else would I make the poll. Ok, maybe I might just stick to Mario, Luigi and Me and make the Legend of Zelda story a one chapter thing. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's not like anyone reviewed waiting for the next chapter or anything.

_Raph: _Great, another rant (Not excited)

… I mean really, it's not like anyone comments for my little stories. No one even comment on my poem. Am I a bad writer or something?

_Leo:_ I think you all should just stop reading now

Quit it Leo, it's not like anyone is even reading right now anyway

_Don: _Don't be so hard on yourself Syro

Why not

_Don:_ You write funny stuff Syro they just most likely can't think of a word for your awesome writing

Ha, I fooled you all (Evil laughter) About the feeling sorry for myself that is

_Raph:_ I am gonna kill you Syro (Chases me around the room)

_Leo: _We hope you enjoyed the story everyone, now please excuse us as we need to keep Raph from hurting your favorite SyroTheNinja

I am the only SyroTheNinja and don't hurt me Raph

_Raph: _I won't hurt, you. I'm gonna kill you before the end of the world

Than why don't you just let the ending of the world kill me

_Raph: _That may not be a bad idea

Crap… see ya guys, gotta run before Raph ties me to some tree to die there tomorrow. I may love trees, but I don't wanna die on one when I could just have fun till the end (Runs away from view with Raph running after me)


End file.
